The present invention relates to a transport system which performs a linear driving using a pressure medium such as gas, liquid or the like.
Conventionally, in transporting documents or articles using air at hospitals, tower buildings, warehouses, plants or the like, a pneumatic tube facility where a delivery point and a destination are connected by means of a pneumatic tube and a pneumatic element which accommodates an article to be transported is inserted in the pneumatic tube and is transported with air has been widely used. Further, a transport system which mounts magnets to a pneumatic transport element and a transport body and moves the transport body outside the pneumatic transport tube corresponding to the movement of the pneumatic element has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 81718/1989.
However, with respect to the pneumatic tube facility, since a document or an article is transported while being accommodated in the pneumatic tube, a restriction is imposed on the size and the shape of the article to be transported. Further, to transport the large article to be transported, the diameter of the pneumatic tube and the diameter of the pneumatic transport tube must be made large and hence, a pneumatic facility such as a blower or the like must become large-sized. Further, in the transport system which mounts the magnets to the pneumatic tube and the transport body and moves the transport body outside the pneumatic tube in response to the movement of the pneumatic tube, since a restriction may be imposed on the transportation weight depending on the intensity of the magnets or the transport body is slid on the pipe, the transport body cannot follow the pneumatic tube. Further, since the transport body is slid on the pipe by only making use of the attraction of the magnets, there exists a possibility that the transport body may fall at the time of the vertical traveling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transport system which can easily and rapidly transport a document, an article or the like to be transported even at a long distance without receiving a large restriction on the size, the weight and the shape of the document, article or the like to be transported.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a transport body for a transport system which can smoothly travel on a horizontally or vertically curved traveling rail.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a transport system which can simultaneously make a plurality of transport bodies travel on a traveling rail.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rail device of a transport system which can simultaneously satisfy the hardness characteristics of drive tubes which ensures the easiness of mounting of drive tubes on a traveling rail and the removal of drive tubes and the hardness characteristics of the drive tubes which performs the travel drive of a transport body by making use of the pressure of a pressure medium and yet can be easily manufactured.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a drive tube mounting device of the transport system which is capable of mounting drive tubes on a traveling rail while moving on the traveling rail.
It is an additional further object of the present invention to provide a traveling route changeover switch of a transport system which can diverge or converge traveling routes of a transport body in a transport system.
According to the present invention, there is provided a transport system which comprises a traveling rail which forms a transport route, flexible drive tubes which are mounted on side surfaces of the traveling rail along the traveling rail, drive wheels which are formed such that the drive wheels depress the drive tubes and travel on the drive tubes due to the pressure of pressurized air supplied to the drive tubes, traveling wheels which are mounted such that the traveling wheels are engaged with protruding portions formed on the side surfaces of the traveling rail, and a transport body which is supported by shaft bodies of the drive wheels and the traveling wheels.
In the transport system having the above-mentioned constitution, with air supplied to the inside of the drive tubes mounted on the traveling rails and further by making use of the pressure difference between front and rear drive wheels, the drive wheels move on the drive tubes while rotating. Here, the transport body connected to the drive wheels moves on the rails. The transport body which carries a material to be transported travels on the traveling rails due to the traveling wheels mounted on the transport body. Depending on the shape of the traveling rails, the transport body is capable of moving along curves or in the vertical direction and hence is capable of moving to any sites led by the traveling rails.
In the above-mentioned constitution, the traveling rail is preferably comprised of a plurality of rail bodies which are contiguously connected in the longitudinal direction. The drive tube is mounted on the side surface of each rail body at every section and flexible transfer drive tubes are mounted on the side surfaces of neighboring rail bodies in the vicinity of end portions of the rail bodies. The transport body is further provided with transfer drive wheels which travel on the transfer drive tubes by making use of the pressure of pressurized air supplied to the transfer drive tubes.
In the transport system having the above-mentioned constitution, when the transport body moves on respective rail bodies by transferring, although the drive wheels are once removed from the drive tubes at the end portion of the rail body, the transfer drive wheels move on while rotating by making use of the pressure inside the transfer tubes. Accordingly, even when the drive wheels are moved away from the drive tube at the end portion of the rail body, it becomes possible to relay the transport body to the next rail body without hindrance.
In the above-mentioned constitution, a hollow portion which is communicated with the drive tube or the transfer drive tube is preferably formed in the rail body of the traveling rail.
Due to such a constitution, a pressurized air supply route which supplies pressurized air to the drive tube or the transfer drive tube can be established making use of the rail body and hence, the number of parts can be reduced.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a transport system which is characterized by comprising a traveling rail, a transport body having traveling wheels which travel on the traveling rails, flexible drive tubes arranged on the traveling rail, and drive wheels which are mounted on the transport body such that the drive wheels depress the drive tubes and travel on the drive tubes by making use of the pressure of a pressurized fluid supplied to the drive tubes.
In the transport system having the above-mentioned constitution, drive wheels are mounted on the transport body which has traveling wheels which travel on the traveling rails and these drive wheels depress the flexible drive tubes which are arranged on the traveling rails and hence, by selectively supplying a pressurized fluid into the inside of the drive tubes in front of or behind the drive wheels, it becomes possible to generate the pressure difference in the inside of the drive tubes in front of or behind the drive wheels. Accordingly, by making use of this pressure difference, the drive wheels are rotated so that the drive wheels are moved on the drive tubes together with the transport body.
It is preferable that the traveling rail includes main wall surfaces which extend horizontally in a horizontal transporting and side wall surfaces which extend vertically in a horizontal transporting and the drive tubes are arranged on the main wall surfaces of the traveling rail.
As modes for arranging the traveling rails, the horizontal arrangement which performs only the horizontal transporting, the vertical arrangement which performs only the vertical transporting and the stereoscopic arrangement which performs the horizontal transporting and the vertical transporting and the like are available.
Further, it is preferable that a plurality of drive tubes are arranged in parallel on the traveling rail. In this case, with the increase of the number of the drive tubes, the thrust of the transport body can be increased and hence, the movement of the transport body when the material to be transported having a high weight is loaded or the movement of the transport body in the vertical direction can be performed without hindrance.
Further, it is preferable that on the main wall surfaces or the side wall surfaces of the traveling rail, the convex portions which are engaged with the traveling wheels are formed along the traveling direction of the traveling wheels. In this case, the traveling wheels travel on the convex portions formed on the main wall surfaces or the side wall surfaces of the traveling rail in the state that the traveling wheels are engaged with the convex portions.
Further, it is preferable that a plurality of above-mentioned traveling rails are contiguously connected in the longitudinal direction, the drive tubes are mounted on the main wall surfaces for each traveling rail, and flexible transfer drive tubes are mounted on the main wall surfaces of neighboring traveling rails in the vicinity of end portions of the traveling rails. The transport body is further provided with transfer drive wheels which travel on the transfer tubes by making use of the pressure of pressurized fluid supplied to the transfer drive tubes.
In the above-mentioned constitution, when the transport body moves along a plurality of traveling rails by transferring, although the drive wheels are once removed from the drive tubes at the end portion of each traveling rail, the transfer drive wheels move on while rotating making use of the pressure inside the transfer tubes during that period. Accordingly, even when the drive wheels are removed from the drive tubes at the end portion of the traveling rails it becomes possible to relay the transport body to the next traveling rail without hindrance.
Further, it is preferable that a plurality of drive tubes are arranged on the traveling rails alternately in a staggered pattern. Due to such a constitution, when the traveling rails are elongated in the longitudinal direction or when it is necessary to partition each drive tube into drive tubes of a short length in the longitudinal direction, since the drive tubes are alternately mounted on the traveling rail, it is unnecessary to mount transfer drive rails to the traveling rails and the transfer of the drive tubes becomes possible on the traveling rails. Accordingly, the transfer mechanism is unnecessary and hence, the number of parts can be reduced.
Further, it is preferable that a hollow passage is formed in the traveling rail and the drive tube is connected to this hollow passage. Due to such a constitution, a pressurized fluid supply route to the drive tube can be established by making use of the traveling rail per se and hence, the number of parts can be reduced.
Further, it is preferable that a fluid present in the inside of the drive tube at the downstream of the drive wheel which is depressed by the drive wheel can be discharged through the hollow passage.
Further, it is preferable that concave grooves are formed in the traveling rail and the convex ridge portions which are fitted into the concave grooves are formed on the drive tube. By the fitting engagement between the concave grooves and the convex ridge portions, the drive tube can be mounted on the traveling rail.
Further, it is preferable that the traveling rail and the drive wheels are formed such that bent end portions of the drive tube are protruded at both ends of a section of the drive tube in which the drive tube is depressed by the drive wheel.
Further, according to the present invention, in a transport body which travels on traveling rails, includes a chassis and drives wheels which are mounted on the chassis and are capable of rolling in the longitudinal direction of the traveling rails while depressing drive tubes arranged on the traveling rails, wherein the drive wheels receive a rotational drive force from a pressure medium in a gaseous or liquid form supplied to the drive tubes, the improvement is characterized in that a pair of traveling wheel support frames are respectively mounted on the chassis by way of universal joints in front of and behind the drive wheels, and a plurality of traveling wheels which roll on the traveling rails while sandwiching the traveling rails are mounted on respective traveling wheel support frames.
According to the transport body having the above-mentioned constitution, it becomes possible to make the transport body travel on the traveling rails in the state that the traveling rails are sandwiched by the traveling wheels and hence, the transport body is capable of performing not only the horizontal traveling but also the vertical traveling, the up-side-down inverted traveling and the like. Further, a pair of traveling wheel support frames are respectively mounted on the chassis by way of universal joints in front of and behind the drive wheels and the traveling wheels which can roll on the traveling rails are mounted on these front and rear traveling wheel supporting frames. Accordingly, when the traveling rails are curved in the horizontal direction or bent in the vertical direction, during a period that the chassis pass a curved section or a bent section, it becomes possible to align the direction of both traveling wheel support frames with the curving direction or the bending direction of the traveling rails. Accordingly, the direction of the traveling wheels can be also aligned with the curving direction or the bending direction of the traveling rails and hence, it becomes possible to make the transport body smoothly pass the curved section or the bent section of the traveling rails by minimizing the frictional resistance between the traveling wheels and the traveling rails and without any play. As a result, the lifetime of the traveling wheels can be prolonged and the stable traveling of the transport body can be ensured while preventing the stall of the transport body in the curved section or the bent section of the traveling rails.
In the transport body having the above-mentioned constitution, it is preferable that the traveling wheels are arranged on both sides of respective traveling wheel support frames such that the traveling wheels are capable of rolling on the traveling rails while sandwiching the both sides of the traveling rails with an acute angle.
Due to such a constitution, with the least number of traveling wheels, a transport body which is capable of performing the horizontal traveling, the vertical traveling and the up-side-down inverted traveling can be provided.
Further, in the transport body having the above-mentioned constitution, it is preferable that the drive wheels are provided such that the drive wheels are displaceable relative to the chassis and are biased in the direction to depress the drive tubes by means of a spring.
Due to such a constitution, a press force of the drive wheels applied to the drive tubes during traveling on the traveling rails can be always held at an approximately fixed value and hence, the rotational drive force given to the drive wheels by a pressure medium supplied to the inside of the drive tubes, that is, the thrust given to the transport body can be held at an approximately fixed value.
In the above-mentioned transport body, it is further preferable that the universal joint includes a spherical shaft which is mounted on one of the chassis and the traveling wheel support frame and has a spherical side surface, a spherical seat which is mounted on the other one of the chassis and the traveling wheel support frame and slidably embraces the spherical portion of the spherical shaft, and a spring which is mounted on the other one of the chassis and the traveling wheel support frame and presses the distal end surface of the spherical shaft.
Due to such a constitution, the universal joint arranged between the chassis and the traveling wheel support frame can be made of the least number of parts and the traveling wheel support frame can be returned to the neutral position with respect to the chassis due to the biasing force of the spring.
Further, according to the present invention, in a transport system which includes a traveling rail having a plurality of transport sections of the traveling rail, a plurality of drive tubes arranged at respective transport sections of the traveling rail, and a pressure medium supply apparatus which is capable of selectively supplying pressure medium in a gaseous or liquid form into the inside of respective drive tubes or discharging the pressure medium from the inside of respective drive tubes through one ends or the other ends of these drive tubes, wherein drive wheels which are mounted on a transport body capable of traveling on the traveling rail receive the thrust from the pressure medium supplied to the inside of the drive tubes and roll on the drive tubes while depressing the drive tubes, the improvement is characterized in that into the end portions of the drive tube which are positioned in front of and behind each boundary portion of the transport sections, one ends of transfer pipes are respectively inserted, the pressure medium is selectively supplied into or discharged from the inside of the drive tubes by way of the transfer pipes, the transfer pipes are rotatably mounted on the traveling rail such that one ends thereof are capable of sinking in the inside of the traveling rail, the transfer pipes are connected each other by way of links in an interlocking manner, and the links are formed such that the links are capable of guiding the drive wheels between the drive tubes in front of and behind a boundary portion of the transport sections when a pair of transfer pipes sink into the traveling rail.
In the transport system having the above-mentioned constitution, since the pressure medium can be individually supplied to or discharged from a plurality of drive tubes arranged at every transport sections of the traveling rail, the thrust necessary for making the transport body travel at every transport section of the traveling rail can be effectively obtained. Accordingly, it becomes possible to provide a transport system which can easily cope with the transport of a long distance and, if necessary, a plurality of transport bodies are made to travel. Further, at the boundary portion between the transport sections, one ends of a pair of transfer pipes are respectively inserted into end portions of the drive tubes positioned in front of and behind the boundary portion, and a pair of these transfer pipes are rotatably mounted on the traveling rail such that one ends of the transfer pipes can sink in the inside of the traveling rail, a pair of transfer pipes are connected with each other by way of links in an interlocking manner, and the links are arranged such that links can guide the drive wheels between drive tubes positioned in front of and behind the boundary portion between the transport sections when a pair of transfer pipes sink into the inside of the traveling rail. Accordingly, even when the distance between the drive tubes positioned in front of and behind the boundary portion between the transport sections of the traveling rail is remote, it becomes possible to make the drive wheels of the transport body pass the distance without hindrance.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a transport system including a traveling rail having a plurality of transport sections, a plurality of drive tubes arranged for every transport sections of the traveling rail and a pressure medium supply device capable of selectively supplying a pressure medium in a gaseous or liquid form into or discharging the pressure medium from one ends or the other ends of respective drive tubes, wherein drive wheels mounted on a transport body capable of traveling on the traveling rail are constituted such that the drive wheels are capable of rolling while depressing the drive tubes upon receiving a thrust from the pressure medium supplied to the inside of the drive tubes, the improvement being characterized in that end portions of each drive tube are sealed in the state that it is depressed and a connecting tube is mounted to a portion in the vicinity of end portion of each drive tube.
In the transport system having the above-mentioned constitution, since the pressure medium can be individually supplied to or discharged from a plurality of drive tubes arranged at every transport sections of the traveling rail, the thrust necessary for making the transport body travel at every transport section of the traveling rail can be effectively obtained. Accordingly, it becomes possible to provide a transport system which can easily cope with the transport of a long distance and, if necessary, a plurality of transport bodies are made to travel. Further, in the boundary portion between the transport sections, the end portions of the drive tubes positioned in front of and behind the boundary portion between the transport sections are sealed in the depressed condition, and the connecting tubes are mounted in the vicinity of the end portions of the drive tubes and hence, the supply and the discharge of the pressure medium can be performed by way of these connecting tubes and it becomes possible to make the drive wheels of the transport body pass without hindrance.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a rail device for a transport system comprising a traveling rail provided for making a transport body having drive wheels travel thereon and drive tubes being mounted on a drive tube mounting surface of the traveling rail and being depressed by the drive wheels of the transport body and giving a rotational drive force to the drive wheels by making use of pressure of a pressure medium supplied to the inside thereof, the improvement being characterized in that grooves are formed in the traveling rail wherein the width of an opening portions of the grooves which opens at the drive tube mounting surface is smaller than the width of the inside of the grooves, and the drive tubes are formed by joining main tubes for giving power to the drive wheels of the transport body and mounting tubes for mounting the drive tubes by embedding the mounting tubes in the inside of the grooves through the opening portions of the grooves.
In the rail device having the above-mentioned constitution, the main tube is required to have the hardness suitable for performing the travel drive of the transport body while the mounting tube is required to have an appropriate hardness to facilitate mounting of the tube into the inside of the groove and to prevent the easy removal of the tube from the groove. According to the rail device of the present invention, since the drive tube is formed by joining the main tube and the mounting tube, it becomes possible to manufacture tubes having hardness which satisfies the respective required performances and the drive tube can be easily manufactured by joining them together.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a drive tube mounting device for a transport system capable of moving on a traveling rail while embedding mounting tubes provided to drive tubes into tube mounting grooves formed in the traveling rail, the improvement being characterized in that the drive tube mounting device includes a truck movable on the traveling rail, a pair of guide rollers which are mounted on the truck and sandwich the drive tubes from left and right above the grooves formed in the traveling rail, and mounting rollers which are mounted on the truck behind the guide rollers and press the drive tubes toward the grooves.
In the drive tube mounting device having the above-mentioned constitution, it becomes possible to easily mount the drive tube to the traveling rail while moving on the traveling rail. Accordingly, by supplying the pressure medium into the inside of the drive tubes from behind the drive tube mounting device, by making use of the pressure of the pressure medium, the drive tube mounting operation can be automatically performed while making the drive tube mounting device travel by making use of the pressure of a pressure medium.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a traveling route changeover switch for a transport system comprising a rotary body disposed between at least one traveling rail at one side and a plurality of traveling rails at the other side and a plurality of connecting traveling rails mounted on the rotary body, wherein the connecting traveling rails have one ends thereof selectively connected with the traveling rail at one side due to the rotation of the rotary body and the other ends thereof selectively connected to one of the traveling rails at the other side.
In the traveling route changeover switch having the above-mentioned constitution, by rotating the rotary body, the traveling rail at one side and the traveling rail at the other side can be selectively connected by way of the connecting traveling rail. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to stop the transport body on the connecting traveling rail so that it becomes possible to make the transport body pass the connecting traveling rail and perform the continuous traveling on the traveling rail at one side and the traveling rail at the other side.